


A Very Goofy Halloween

by JustSomeMilk



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Board Games, Dialogue Heavy, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkins, horror movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMilk/pseuds/JustSomeMilk
Summary: Everyone celebrates their first Halloween together, it's a very spooky blast!





	1. Goofs in the Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

> As always, criticism is very welcome!

“This one, over here!” Angus called from where he was crouched on the ground, his palm resting on the top of a big orange pumpkin. Taako stumbled towards him, trying his best not to trip over any of the vines running along the ground.   
“Heeled boots were so not the best decision for today,” he muttered, trying to step over a particularly thick vine in his path.   
“Taako, c’mon!” Magnus called, already next to Angus, helping him lift up the pumpkin and tucking it under one arm, “You’ve gotta pick out the one you want!”  
“Hold on, Mags, I’m trying not to- AH!” The front of his boot hit a tangle of vines, and Taako tumbled onto the ground, landing squarely in the dirt. With a groan, he started trying to push himself up.   
“You alright?” Kravitz asked with a low chuckle, offering Taako his hand. He glared up at the man suddenly in front of him.  
“I’m glad you thought that was funny,” Taako said, letting himself be pulled up by Kravitz, who still had a smile on his face. He ran a thumb over Taako’s cheek, scraping off some of the mud that was stuck there.   
“Not as much as they did,” Kravitz pointed over to Merle and Magnus, still both howling with laughter. Taako crossed his arms, huffing out angrily. Kravitz rested a hand on his shoulder.  
“Hey, it’s not a big deal.”  
“Not a big deal? Kravitz, do you see this?” He gestured down to his blouse and skirt, now covered in a layer of dirt. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but this is a pretty big deal to me, bones.” Kravitz looked him over, the smirk now gone.  
“Don’t worry, dove. You can just change into your costume when we get home. Now, c’mon, pick out a pumpkin and I’ll carry it, okay?” As ticked off as he still was, he took the hand Kravitz offered, who led him with care to where everyone else had gathered with their selections. Lup and Barry stood chatting and holding their respective pumpkins, Barry’s selection being fairly normal while Lup had clearly picked out the wonkiest looking one she could find. Merle stood next to them with his massive selection gathered in his arms.   
Taako looked him up and down with raised eyebrows, “You really couldn’t narrow it down?”  
“I couldn’t pick just one!” He said, struggling to speak over the pile of pumpkins he was barely keeping from falling onto the ground.   
“Aren’t you guys gonna get any?” Magnus asked, looking at both him and his boyfriend in turn. Kravitz looked around at the expansive pumpkin patch, rubbing his chin.   
“Oh, this one’s nice,” Kravitz said, scooping up a good size one at his feet, “What do you think, baby?”   
Taako considered carefully before pointing to a smaller one a few feet away, “That one’s pretty cute. How about it, Krav?”   
“Can’t you just get it yourself?” Magnus asked, incredulous.   
Taako looked at him with wide eyes, disbelieving, “After what I’ve been through today?” He motioned down to his outfit, “No way.”   
After Kravitz had both pumpkins nestled safely in his arms, they all headed home to change into the costumes and prepare for the best Halloween ever.


	2. Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly people showing off their costumes

The first thing Taako did when he got home was change out of his clothes and throw them his clothes hamper. He gave himself a once-over in the full-length mirror he had hanging on his wall, he took note of all the dirt still clinging to his neck and face. “Oh, god, that is disgusting.” He gave a heavy sigh. “Guess I should climb into the shower, huh?” He murmured to himself. Walking into the bathroom, he climbed into the shower, twisting the knob and sighing happily as the warm water ran down his shoulders.   
In the other room, Kravitz was left to finish decorating their house for the Halloween party they had promised to throw. Luckily, thanks to Kravitz’s more gothic tastes, the house already had a spooky and vaguely ominous vibe with floor-length black curtains, dark candles arranged on the mantle and many of the end-tables, and whole arrays of fake ravens virtually anywhere you looked. That didn’t leave much for him to do but put out all the treats Taako had made earlier that day, and the day before. There was so much, it was clear Taako had gone completely overboard. But hey, that was Taako. He carried a platter of strawberries his boyfriend had dipped in white chocolate and pressed mini chocolate chips onto to create tiny ghosts, setting it down on the counter along with all the other snacks. He looked over the array with admiration, brushing off the desire to try all of it. No matter how good it looked, it was only polite to wait for everyone else to arrive first, and he was nothing if not polite. Having finished his job, he went up to the bedroom to change into his costume.   
In his own bedroom, real-life greatest detective Angus Mcdonald changed into fictional greatest detective Caleb Cleveland, something he had been looking forward to for months. Being ten years old and so smart and all, Angus knew it was only a costume, but as soon as he finished putting on that blue hat, he felt like he had become Caleb. He immediately rushed downstairs to show his dads.  
Magnus walked up to the door of Taako and Kravitz’s house, pounding on it extremely hard and waiting for someone to open it with a huge goofy smile on his face, extremely excited to see his friend Taako and show him the costume he had put together. Taako flung open the door, eager to show off his outfit as well. “Taako!” He said excitedly.  
“Mags!” Taako looked his friend up and down with raised eyebrows, “Almost didn’t recognize you in that get-up.” He had on a thick fuzzy brown suit that covered his whole body, as well as an equally fuzzy animal mask, paws, and ears. “But, what exactly… are you?”  
“I’m a bear!” He opened his arms wide, “So I can give you a bear hug!” He lifted his mask to give Taako a big goofy grin, “Get it?”   
“Yeah Mags, I get it,” he said with a laugh, wrapping his arms around his friend to reciprocate the hug.   
Once they were inside, Magnus turned to Taako, considering his costume. Taako had on a sleeveless frilly orange dress that stopped at his knees, as well fishnets, black boots, and green ribbon around his waist. “What are you?” He asked.   
“Sexy pumpkin.”  
“Ah.” He should have guessed. Suddenly, loud footsteps on the stairs interrupted their conversation. They both looked over to see a flash of blue shooting into Taako’s arms.  
“Dad, look! I look just like him!” Taako wrapped his arms around his son.  
“Oh, hey Angus! Nice costume!” Magnus greeted him with a laugh.  
“Who’s this ‘Angus’? All I see is Caleb!” Taako teased, pulling down the brim of Angus’s hat over his eyes.   
He giggled with delight, jumping out of his father’s arms and pulling his hat back up. He gave Taako a hard look, “Dad, you know it’s just me, right?”   
They both burst into a hysterical fit of laughter, Taako pulling the hat off and ruffling his son’s hair, “Oh, kid you are too much.” Heavy footsteps on the stair interrupted them a second time, this time being slow and steady, causing all of them to look up. A dark figure stood near the top of the long staircase, not moving as they all stared. Angus was genuinely a little nervous, though he would never admit it. Slowly, the figure made his way down the stairs.  
“Angus,” the boy detective froze up, eyes wide, “Did I hear you *running* in this house.” With that, Kravitz stepped out of the shadows. A long cape hung from his shoulders, a red ribbon adorned his neck, and his eyes were outlined in black, making his red eyes stand out even more than they already did.   
Upon realizing his mistake, Angus lowered his head in shame. “Sorry, sir. I was just excited.”  
Kravitz stepped forward, placing a hand on Angus’s head, “I know, I just want you to be safe. That rule is there for a reason”  
Taako interrupted them, “Babe, what the fuck.”  
Magnus jumped up with excitement, “Krav!” he opened his arms wide for a hug. Kravitz strode over to him, letting Kravitz wrap his arms around him and returning the hug with a friendly laugh.   
“Magnus, it’s good to see you.” He pulled away, taking Magnus by the shoulders and looking at his costume with a furrowed brow, “If that is you in that costume.”  
“Speaking of costumes,” Taako placed a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, turning him away from their friend, “What the fuck are you supposed to be?”   
“Speaking of breaking the rules,” Kravitz wrapped his arms around Taako’s neck, “You aren’t supposed to curse in front of our kid,” Taako rolled his eyes, while behind him Magnus had his paws over Angus’s ears, “And, for your information, I’m a vampire, thank you.” This prompted another long bout of laughter from Taako. Kravitz gave him an offended look, “What? Like your costume is any easier to figure out? It’s just an orange dress!”   
Taako paused laughing to give his boyfriend an answer, “No, it’s not that, it’s just… Babe, why didn’t you just assume your skeletal form and go as the grim reaper, or just a skeleton?”  
“Why didn’t you just wear your hat and go as a wizard?”   
Taako considered this, “Eh, true.” Kravitz chuckled, taking his boyfriend by the hand and spinning him in a circle.  
“What do you guys wanna do while we’re waiting for everyone else?” Magnus piped up from behind his mask.   
“Oh! Actually,” Angus responded immediately before either of his dads could chime in, “I could use some help carving my pumpkin?” He looked up at Magnus hopefully.   
“Yeah, sure!” Magnus replied, giving Angus a big bear hug and following him into the kitchen, where it sat on the table, leaving Kravitz and Taako alone to be as lovey-dovey with each other as they wanted.


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have the Halloween party, It's a banger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this, had a lot of fun writing it!

“You want a silly face or a scary one?” Magnus asked, after they had finally opened and gutted the pumpkin.  
Angus didn’t even hesitate, “A silly one!” There was enough fear in his real life already. With how serious his job was and all, he liked it when things could just be silly and fun.   
Magnus handed him a marker, “Why don’t you trace what you want it to look like, and I’ll carve it for you?” Angus set right to work, focusing hard and taking it very seriously. From the other room, there was a loud crash and a squeal of delight from Taako. He turned to Angus, who was busy drawing cross-eyes onto the surface of the pumpkin. “Hold on a sec.”   
He walked into the living room to see that Lup and Barry had arrived, making quite an entrance with Lup kicking in the door. Lup stood in front of Taako, showing off her costume with a big shit-eating grin on her face. She had on a purple cloak, skirt, blouse, and a huge purple wizard hat. Taako glared at her as she looked him dead in the eye, and said in a very exaggerated posh voice, “I love your outfit, dear, you simply must tell me where you got it.” Magnus watched as Taako absolutely lost his mind, laughing so hard, tears appeared in the corners of his eyes.   
“Oh, Lup, you are a riot,” he managed between fits of laughter.   
“Lup!” Magnus called, a little too loudly.   
She looks up at him with a grin, “Magnus~,” she enunciated, grasping his shoulder, “My *best* friend!” He definitely admired her devotion to the bit, and opened his arms for a bear hug.

It wasn’t long before the party was in full swing. Music was blasting, Avi was drinking them out of house and home, Hurley and Sloane were curled up in each other's arms watching horror movies in the living room, screaming every time there was any small jumpscare, Taako got so drunk he summoned Garyl, who was letting people climb onto his back and was flying them around the house, Merle had distributed weed to just about everyone there, Carey and Killian were playing bean bag toss in the back yard with such intensity, Carey had chucked a bean bag over several fences, and Angus Mcdonald, greatest detective in the world, was running around in a panic collecting red solo cups in a trash bag and asking that people *please* use a coaster. No question this party was going to be remembered for years.  
As Angus made his way into the kitchen for a handful of candy corn to reward his efforts, he dodged out of the way as Taako sped past, Kravitz chasing him holding his cape open behind him, “I vant to suck your blood!”  
“Ahh! Not again with the fake accents!” Taako yelled behind him, running outside again through the front door. Angus made a mental note to make sure they both had some water before they went to bed.  
“You having fun, kid?” Angus turned to see Magnus next to him, holding a whole solo cup of candy corn.   
“Um, yeah, I guess.”  
“Hey,” he put a hand on Angus’s shoulder, “What’s wrong?”   
Angus bit his lip nervously, not wanting to tell the truth but also not wanting to lie, “I just, um… This is a little too intense for me, I think.” Despite being the greatest detective, he was still a little boy.  
Magnus nodded with genuine understanding, and, after getting him his own cup of candy, they headed out to the garage, where Barry was also hiding out. “We’re just, uh, playing board games out hear. Nothing crazy.” Angus smiled and sat down.  
“Thanks, guys.”


End file.
